Regen und Meer
by YukimuraSeiichi
Summary: Anakin ist bereits zum Jedi berufen und die Liebesgeschichte zu Padme steckt noch in den Kinderschuhen. Und plötzlich kommt es zu unerwarteten Zwischenfällen. Pairing: AnakinPadme
1. Tage wie dieser

Geneigte Leserschaft, dies ist meine erste "wirkliche" Star Wars Fanfiction. Oder eigentlich müsste ich sagen, unsere erste, da ich diese nicht allein schreibe, sondern mit einer guten Freundin. Ich hoffe, dass erste Kapitel findet ein paar Leser.

Natürlich gehört Star Wars nicht uns sondern George Lucas und den dazugehörigen Filmgesellschaften. Mir machen hiermit kein Geld!

_Prolog_

_Ist es wirklich so, dass man sich etwas vorschreiben lassen muss. Nur, weil vor Jahrhunderten einmal Regeln geschrieben wurden, heißt es, dass man sich auch jetzt noch daran halten muss? Ist es nicht viel eher so, dass jeder nach seinen eigen Regeln leben sollte. Wie kann man nur bestimmen, dass ein Mensch nicht lieben darf, nur weil er irgendwann einmal irgendeinen Eid geleistet hat. Ich will das nicht, ich will leben und lieben so wie jeder andere. Was macht mich denn anders?_

_Wahrscheinlich ist der Unterschied, dass ich Dich nicht lieben darf. Weil du es nicht willst._

Kapitel 1 # Tage wie dieser

So war es. Und so würde es immer sein. Nichts war, wie es sein sollte und doch war alles genau so wie immer. Es war laut, hell und es gab einfach zu viele Menschen. Er war an sich ein guter Pilot, doch selbst der beste Pilot konnte sich, auch wenn er ein Jedi war, nicht irgendwelche Raumschiffe wegwünschen weil er dadurch schneller zum Ziel kam. Und immerhin war er schon wieder zu spät.

Ungeduldig wartete sein ehemaliger Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi im Jeditempel und ärgerte sich über die Einstellungen mancher Jedis zur Pünktlichkeit. "Und dann sagt er eh wieder nur 'Ich weiß Meister'," resignierend seufzte der ältere Jedi und versuchte Anakins Speeder unter den vielen auszumachen, die an dem Tempel vorbeirasten.

Anakin landete in einem eher waghalsigen Flugmanöver auf der Plattform und verließ eilig den Speeder. Nicht, dass es jetzt noch etwas gemacht hätte. Zu spät war er schon und die paar Sekunden machten es auch nicht besser. Er lief die Treppen hinauf und in die etwas kühlere Eingangshalle des Jeditempels. Schon von weitem sah er Obi-Wan Kenobi ungeduldig an einem der vielen Fenster stehen. Er ging etwas langsamer auf ihn zu. "Ja, ich weiß schon, was Ihr sagen wollt, Meister. Aber ich kann nichts dafür. Eigentlich wäre ich pünktlich gewesen, aber da war so ein alter Druide der mit seinem Speeder nicht recht weg kam vom Fleck." Anakin schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

"Und morgen ist es eine Kopfgeldjägerin die, unglaublich aber wahr, einen uralten Speeder hat." Obi-Wan grinste und klopfte Anakin auf die Schulter. "Komm gehen wir, wir sind ja schon leicht verspätet. Senatorin Amidala wird uns wieder tadeln." Der ältere Jedi lächelte wieder und sein sanftes Lächeln konnte die schlimmsten Situationen erträglich machen, zumindest gab es einem ein solches Gefühl.

Anakin maulte noch kurz irgendwas nicht ganz verständliches vor sich hin, was wahrscheinlich eh nicht für die Ohren anderer Menschen gedacht war. Dann folgte er seinem früheren Meister hinauf zum Konferenzraum. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf eine dieser politischen Sitzungen die hier immer häufiger stattfanden. Aber Obi-Wan hatte ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen. Zusammen betraten sie - als natürlich Letzte - den Sitzungsaal und nahmen an dem großen Tisch Platz.

Senator Bail Organa musterte beide kritisch, bedachte dann jedoch Obi-Wan mit einem leichten Lächeln und wies Ihnen den Platz zu. "Nun, da auch die letzten Mitglieder eingetroffen sind, können wir die Sitzung hiermit eröffnen," sagte er und sah in die Runde. Padmé Amidala musterte den jungen Jedi, der neben seinem Meister Platz genommen hatte und fast war es so, als würde sie einen Moment zu lange diesen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf ihn richten. Aber Anakin sah sie nicht an und dies bewegte Padmé dazu, wieder wegzusehen.

Anakin war langweilig und dabei hatte die Sitzung noch nicht einmal angefangen. Dies sprach sehr dafür, bei der nächsten am besten so spät zu kommen, dass er diesen Raum erst betrat, wenn die Sitzung schon wieder aufgelöst war. Aber wahrscheinlich würde ihn sein Meister dann noch mehr hassen. Er ging ihm ja schon genug auf die Nerven. Eine Weile starrte er auf die Tischplatte vor sich, dann hob er den Blick und ließ ihn gelangweilt über die Gesichter der Leute schweifen.

Padmé lauschte den Vorträgen mehr oder minder interessiert, seine Anwesenheit irritierte sie wieder einmal und sie versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu dem jungen Jedi herüberzusehen. Sie machte sich ein paar Notizen und gab dann der Versuchung nach, zu Anakin herüberzusehen und einen kurzen Blick in sein Gesicht zu werfen.

Er erhaschte ihren Blick und sein Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf. Er lächelte leicht zu ihr herüber. Der Vortrag war nicht interessanter geworden, eigentlich hatte er nicht ein Wort wirklich mitbekommen, aber ihm ging es jetzt etwas besser. Zumal er sah, dass auch Padmé sich nicht allzu sehr für die Ausführungen zu interessieren schien.

Padmé nickte ihm kurz zu und schenkte ihm ein leichtes und sanftes Lächeln, dann folgte sie wieder dem Gespräch. Seit einiger Zeit, eigentlich seit sie von Naboo zurückgekehrt war, wurde ihr in seiner Gegenwart immer mulmig. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus und blieb. Die Senatorin widerstand jedoch der Versuchung, während der restlichen Sitzung zu ihm zu sehen.

Es folgten noch etliche Abhandlungen über Föderation und Handel, von denen Anakin aber nicht viel mitbekam. Er begnügte sich damit, nur aus dem Fenster zu schauen und mit offenen Augen zu schlafen. So geschah auch, dass er erst merkte, dass die Sitzung vorbei war, als sein ehemaliger Mentor sich erhob und Bail Organa ein paar Abschiedsworte zu warf. Nun erhob sich auch Anakin. "Das war ja nun eine wirklich spannende Sitzung, Meister," maulte er, als die beiden aus dem Raum gingen.

Padmé hatte schon längst den Raum verlassen und war auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier in Coruscant. Sie wurde wie immer von ihren Wachen begleitet. Dort angekommen, setzte sie sich auf den Balkon und beobachtete das rege Treiben.

Anakin begleitete Obi-Wan noch hinunter in die Einganshalle. "Ich werde gehen Meister, das hat mich doch alles recht müde gemacht," sagte er mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln. "Ich denke mein Zimmer ist im Moment meine erste Wahl." Er winkte Obi-Wan zu und lief dann aus dem Tempel.

Der Jedi-Meister nickte nur noch und grinste, auch wenn er glaubte, dass Anakin nicht schlafen würde. Er ging zurück zum Zimmer des Rates, um sich dort zu beraten und die neuesten Erkenntnisse mit den anderen Meistern zu teilen.

Anakin ging zwar tatsächlich in sein Zimmer und legte sich dort auf das riesige Bett, aber er schlief nicht, sondern schaute an die Decke und dachte nach. In seinem Kopf sah er die Bilder von Padmé und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Begleitet von einem kribbelnden Gefühl.

Padmé saß noch immer auf dem eleganten Balkon und beobachtete die Flieger, die vorbeizogen. Ihre Dienerinnen hatten ihren freien Nachmittag und die junge Senatorin genoß die Ruhe, der Abend würde bald hereinbrechen.

Anakin drehte sich auf den Bauch und starrte über das Fußende hinweg aus dem Fenster, vor dem wie immer ein reger Flugverkehr herrschte. Nach einer Weile hockte er sich auf dem Bett hin und ließ die Robe auf den Boden fallen, genauso wie die Tunika die er darunter trug. Dann ließ er sich im jugendlichen Stil zurück auf das Bett plumpsen. "Mir ist langweilig," maulte er vor sich hin.

Padmé überlegte und entschied sich dann, den späten Nachmittag ohne Aufpasser zu nutzen, und ein bisschen die Promenaden der riesigen Stadt entlangzugehen.

Nachdem Anakin das Gefühl hatte, das Muster der Decke auswendig zu können, erhob er sich wieder, zog nur eine leichte Tunika über und verließ sein Zimmer wieder. Vielleicht war in der Stadt mehr los. Zwar hasste er Dinge wie einkaufen oder Geschäfte ansehen, aber wenigstens gab es dort Leute und wenn er ganz viel Glück hatte traf er ein paar weibliche Padawan Schülerinnen, die es zum Glück mittlerweile häufiger gab.

Padmé verließ gerade ein Geschäft und sah sich um, es sah so aus als würde Regen über der Stadt aufziehen. Sie ging weiter und blieb vor einer Bar stehen. Natürlich schickte es sich für eine Senatorin nicht, solche Etablissements aufzusuchen und das wusste sie ganz genau. Sie wandte sich ab.

Der junge Jedi jedoch machte keine Unterschiede in der Wahl der Lokale die er aufsuchte und er wusste, dass die kleine Bar in Mitten der Geschäfte viel von jungen Leuten aufgesucht wurde. Eine Weile hatte er dort an der Theke gesessen und sich mit einem jungen Mädchen unterhalten. Dann hatte er sich freundlich verabschiedet und fand sich nur auf der Straße wieder, die bevölkert war von einkaufswilden Personen.

Padmé stand noch in der Nähe der Bar und überlegte. "Hmm, vielleicht erkennen sie mich nicht," sagte sie leise und sah sich um. "Oh nein, ich kann das nicht...aber ich bin auch jung..." Sie überlegte immer noch.

Ani sah sich eine Weile um und entschloss sich dann, nochmal in den Jeditempel zu fliegen. Da schon die ersten Regentropfen vom Himmel fielen lief er los, achtete nicht auf die Leute und hatte auch prompt jemanden umgerempelt. "Tschuldigung," sagte er nur.

Die junge Senatorin stolperte und landete auf dem Boden. "Pass doch auf!" rief sie aufgebracht.

"Pass doch selber auf," meinte er nur.

Padmé stand auf und sah auf den Saum ihres Kleides, dann zu dem Kerl, der sie angerempelt hatte. "Anakin, vielleicht seit Ihr nächstes mal nicht so in Eile, dass Ihr mich umrennt."

Anakin grinste. "Entschuldigt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand wie Ihr Euch hier aufhaltet. Nicht ganz die Gegend für eine Senatorin oder?"

"Ich muss mich nicht rechtfertigen warum ich hier bin, Padawan," sagte sie und musterte ihn, die Tropfen fielen nun schneller vom Himmel.

Anakins Blick verdüsterte sich etwas. "Natürlich, ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist," sagte er dann. "Ich werde mich dann mal wieder meinen niederen Diensten widmen."

Die Senatorin von Naboo sah ihn an, überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. "Es fängt an zu regnen."

Noch ehe Anakin antworten konnte, sah er sich plötzlich von vier Gestalten umring, allesamt maskiert und nicht grade vertrauenserweckend. "Was soll das? Was wollt ihr?" fragte er wütend. Doch die vier Gestalten, er ging davon aus, dass es Männer waren, reagierten nicht. "Halt den Mund!" Und dann explodierte die Luft, oder zumindest schien es so. Es wimmelte auf einmal nur so von diesen Gestalten. Eine Falle... das war eine Falle.´ Ging es dem jungen Jedi durch den Kopf. Aber er verstand nicht wieso. Anakin nahm sein Lichtschwert und begann eine Schneise in den Menge zu schlagen. Die Männer wollten Padmé, dass war ihm klar, aber die Logik blieb ihm verborgen.

Padmé erschrak und sah sich um, sie kannte die Männer nicht und sie trug auch keine Waffen bei sich. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich an Anakin zu halten.

Anakin hatte allein keine Chance. Und plötzlich schien er zu spüren woher diese Männer kamen. Palpatine! dachte er bei sich. Aber wieso zur Hölle. Was wollte der Kanzler von Padmé.

"Anakin...was jetzt!" rief sie ihm zu während sie versuchte, einen der Männer eine Etage tiefer zu stürzen.

Anakin sah sie an. Über die Menge hinweg trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch er konnte nichts tun. Die Männer packten die junge Senatorin und schleppten sie in einen Gleiter, den er bis dato nicht bemerkt hatte. Ein Mann stieß Anakin über den Rand, dieser schaffte es jedoch, sie an einem Vorsprung festzuhalten. Das ist einfach nur ein Alptraum.

"Ani!" rief sie ihm zu und sah zu ihm. Das war einfach nur schrecklich, was wollten diese Männer von ihr? "Ani! Hilf mir bitte!" war das letzte was sie rufen konnte bevor einer der Männer sie betäubte.

Kommentare? Gerne:-)


	2. Politische Verhandlungen

So, hier ist also der 2te Teil der Co-Produktion "Regen und Meer", ich hoffe ja, dass mal ein paar mehr Leute das lesen. Wo sind denn die ganzen Star Wars Fans ..

Kapitel 2 # Politische Verhandlungen

Als die Männer verschwunden waren, hangelte Anakin sich über den Rand zurück auf die Straße. Zitternd richtete er sich auf. "Versagt, ich habe versagt," sagte er leise zu sich. Die Menschen, die das Szenario untätig beobachtet hatten, starrten ihn an, sagten aber nichts. So war das in Coruscant. Niemand machte etwas.

Padmé träumte, zumindest schien es ihr so. Sie war auf Naboo, an den Seen und irgendwer war dort mit ihr, aber sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Gerade als sie fragen wollte, wer er war, erwachte sie...

Der Senator saß an ihrem Bett, auf dem sie erwachte. "Guten Tag meine Liebe," sagte er mit seiner leisen Stimme.

Zur gleichen Zeit betrat Anakin den Jeditempel. Er musste Obi-Wan Kenobi finden. Unbedingt.

"Kanzler..." sagte sie, fühlte sich matt und benommen.

Obi-Wan war nicht im Tempel, er war mit Mace Windu ebenfalls in eine der vielen Bars gegangen, sie suchten einen Kopfgeldjäger.

"Bleibt liegen meine Liebe," sagte er. "Ich werde nachher noch einmal wieder kommen und Euch sagen warum ihr hier seid."

"Ich will es jetzt wissen!" sagte Padmé etwas fester und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.

"Meine Liebe, Eure Freundschaft zu den Jedi ist mir bekannt. Und Eure Loyalität mir gegenüber ist auch nicht zu verachten. Dafür danke ich Euch." Der Kanzler lächelte fast verträumt. "Ich möchte Euch zu meiner Vertrauten machen."

"Wie meint ihr das?" fragte Padmé, mittlerweile wieder voll bei der Sache. "Zu Eurer Vertrauten? Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

"Nun, ich denke, dass auch jemand aus dem Senat etwas bei den Jedi zu sagen haben müsste." Palpatine war ruhig und schaute sie lächelnd an.

"Und ihr meint...ich soll in den Jedi-Rat eintreten?"

"Ihr sollt kein Jedi werden, aber meine Augen und Ohren dort sein. Um es genau zu sagen, ich will, dass ihr für mich dort sprecht und meinen Willen durchsetzt."

"Wäre es nicht besser...wenn ihr einen Jedi darum bitten würdet?" sagte sie. Es wäre sicherlich eine große Ehre...Padmé überlegte, sie war dem Kanzler treu ergeben.

"Die Jedi sind mir nicht untergeben. Und ehrlich gesagt ich traue ihnen nicht über den Weg."

"Ich verstehe..." sagte sie und nickte. "Ihr müsstet dies jedoch erst mit dem Rat klären. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemanden wie mich, mit einem geringen Midichlorian-Wert anerkennen werden."

"Das hat damit nichts zu tun," gab er zurück. "Sie haben meine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren." Er verriet ihr nicht, dass er die Jedi stürzen wollte und das er sie als Schlüsselfigur auserkoren hatte. Das war auch nicht nötig. Er lachte leise.

Padmé sah den Kanzler an. "Und wann wollt ihr den Rat darüber informieren?" Sie sah eine große Ehre, aber irgendwie war sich auch unsicher, was das Beisein im Rat betraf.

Der Kanzler sah sie eine Weile an. "Der Rat weiß bescheid, dass ich jemanden aus meinen Reihe dort platzieren werde. Sie haben der Anweisung zu folgen."

Wieder nickte die junge Senatorin. "Ich verstehe...ich werde mich mit Obi-Wan Kenobi in Verbindung setzen..."

"Tut das. Für die Zeit eurer Arbeit für mich, steht ihr hier unter Bewachung. Ich will ja nicht, dass euch etwas geschieht." Er lächelte, diesmal kalt.

"Aber ich kann doch in mein Quartier zurückkehren, nicht wahr?"

Der Kanzler schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fürchte, Ihr werdet hier bleiben müssen. Euch stehen diese Räume hier zur Verfügung."

Padmé seufzte. "Ich verstehe. Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass meine Dienerinnen mir auch zur Verfügung stehen."

"Wie Ihr wünscht, ich werde sie holen lassen." Er schickte zwei der Wachen fort mit der Anweisung zwei Diennerinen der Senatorin herzubringen.

"Und wenn ihr mich dann entschuldigen würdet, ich werde Meister Kenobi aufsuchen."

Der Kanzler nickte. "Gut, aber seid spätestens am Abend wieder da. Da findet ein Treffen statt, bei dem ich Euch gerne an meiner Seite hätte."

Padmé nickte und verließ ihre neuen Gemächer, machte sich auf den Weg zu Obi-Wan in den Jedi-Tempel.

Anakin hatte selbst versucht, Meister Yoda zu finden, doch der befand sich im Outer Rim und war nicht zu erreichen. Mit einem Seufzer der Verzweiflung ließ der junge Jedi sich auf eine Treppe fallen. "Verdammt, ich bin wirklich am Ende diesmal."

Padmé kam in schnellen Schritten auf den Tempel zu, sie musste Anakin vor Obi-Wan finden. Völlig außer Atem kam sie am Tempel an und sah ihn dort sitzen. "Ani..."

Der junge Mann stand auf und fuhr herum. "Padmé..." sagte er leise.

"Anakin!" sie kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Ich... hatte solche Angst. Aber es waren Leute des Kanzlers."

Er hielt sie fest. "Aber wieso?"

"Ich soll dem Rat der Jedi bei den Sitzungen beiwohnen. Irgendetwas stimmt da aber nicht..."

"Die Jedi vertrauen den Politikern nicht sonderlich. Schon gar nicht dem Kanzler. Er hat zuviel Macht gewonnen und irgendetwas ist falsch an ihm. Sei vorsichtig," gab Anakin zurück und ließ sie los.

"Ich muss in andere Gemächer umziehen und bin dort immer bewacht...ich habe dabei ein ganz mieses Gefühl Anakin." Sie schluckte ihre Angst herunter, doch an ihren Fingern sah man, dass sie zitterte.

Anakin sah sie eine Weile schweigend an. Er hatte kein Recht irgendwelche Sachen in die Wege zu leiten. Aber er musste zumindest sicherstellen, dass sie einen Kontakt nach außen hatte. "Nimm das hier," sagte er und gab ihr einen Kommunikator, der eigentlich nur den Jedi vorbehalten war und auf einer verschlüsselten Frequenz sendete. "Damit kannst du mich immer erreichen und der Kanzler wird es nicht bemerken. Wenn Obi-Wan zurück ist, dann werde ich mit ihm reden."

"Danke," hauchte sie und sah ihn an. "Und danke für vorhin. Sie kamen aus dem Nichts." Padmé seufzte.

"Viel gerettet hab ich schließlich nicht," sagte er gewohnt gelassen. "Wahrscheinlich sollte ich das auch nicht. Es war doch so geplant von dem Kanzler."

"Ja, und das ist doch merkwürdig." Die junge Senatorin sah Anakin an und ihr wurde wieder bewusst, wie erwachsen er geworden war.

"Ja...und das ist doch merkwürdig." Die junge Senatorin sah Anakin an und ihr wurde wieder bewusst wie erwachsen er geworden war.

"Nun ja, wenn der Kanzler etwas will, dann bekommt er das. Egal ob seine Methoden immer so vertretbar sind." Er lächelte. "Du solltest jetzt gehen, nicht das dein Bewacher noch misstrauisch wird."

"Ja, vielleicht kommst du ja mal vorbei, mit Obi-Wan oder so." Sie drehte sich um und ging davon, verbarg den Kommunikator vor den Wachen.

Anakin fluchte leise, auch wenn sich das nicht schickte. Was hatte der Kanzler denn diesmal vor? Der junge Jedi schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, dort wo vorhin das ganze Chaos eigentlich seinen Lauf genommen hatte, einfach nur dadurch, dass er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, mal rauszugehen.

Padmé kehrte in ihre neuen Gemächer zurück, die zwar großzügig und nett eingerichtet waren, aber irgendwie kein gutes Gefühl bei ihr auslösten. Sie wurde von den republikanischen Wachen bewacht, die eigentlich nur dem Kanzler zustanden. Die Senatorin trat auf den Balkon und sah hinaus auf die Stadt.

Anakin war gleich nach seiner Rückkehr in sein Zimmer unter die Dusche gegangen und ließ das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er auf das Prasseln des Wassers.

Padmé dachte an Anakin und wie gern sie jetzt jemanden zum Reden gehabt hätte. Sie kehrte zurück in ihre Gemächer und zog sich um, legte sich ins Bett.

Ani schlang ein Handtuch um seine Hüften und legte sich dann auf sein Bett. "Ich kann nur hoffen, dass der Kanzler nicht etwas ganz übles geplant hat," sagte er zu sich.

Padmé schlief unruhig, sie träumte von Anakin. Eigentlich träumte sie oft von ihm, von dem kleinen Anakin auf Tatooine, von dem jungen Mann den sie auf Naboo getroffen hatte. Er hatte sich so verändert.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte auf den abendlichen Lärm der Großstadt. Am Anfang hatte ihn die ganze Geräuschkulisse gestört, aber das hatte sich schnell geändert.

An Padmés Zimmertür klopfte es. "Senatorin, bitte kommt in den Sitzungssaal. Ich hoffe Ihr habt unser Treffen nicht vergessen."

Sie wachte auf. "Einen Moment bitte!" sagte sie und stand auf. Natürlich hatte sie es vergessen. Schnell ließ sich die Senatorin ankleiden und betrat das Zimmer in dem der Kanzler wartete.

Der Kanzler hatte nur ein kurzes Meeting mit seinen engsten Vertrauten einberufen, um einige Neuigkeiten von den benachbarten Planeten zu erhalten. Doch viel Neues gab es nicht. Keiner war recht zufrieden mit der Situation die herrschte, aber genau so wagte es keiner, sich dem Kanzler und seinen Anordnungen zu widersetzen, die besagten, dass ersteinmal kein Handel mehr stattfinden sollte bis nicht geklärt war, welche Aufgaben welcher Planet in der Versorgung der Galaxis übernehmen sollte.

"Kanzler, wenn kein Handel stattfindet, werden die Planeten zugrunde gehen." Padmé sah ihn an. "Ihr könnt das nicht wirklich wollen, viele Welten der Republik werden dies nicht tatenlos akzeptieren," sie räusperte sich. "Ich beantrage eine sofortige Aufhebung dieser Regelung. Ihr stürzt alle Welten in eine tiefe Krise."

Der Kanzler sah sie über den Tisch hinweg an. "Ihr habt nicht das recht, dies zu fordern. Abgesehen davon können wir den offenen uneingeschränkten Handel nicht weiter zu lassen. Die Republik muss an diesen Handelsgeschäften teilhaben, sie überwachen und so hart es klingt, daran auch verdienen und das geht nur, wenn wir genau wissen, welcher Planet was liefern kann und wo Dinge benötigt werden. Solange keine Listen und Übersichten erstellt und nicht alle Planeten katalogisiert sind, ist der Handel gestoppt."

"Ich muss aufs Äußerste protestieren Kanzler Palpatine!" sagte Padmé aufgebracht. "Was habt Ihr vor, wollt Ihr ein Imperium schaffen? Das entspricht nicht den Grundzügen der Republik, die Ihr einst festgelegt habt!" Sie sah sich um, wieso sagte niemand etwas? Wieso schwiegen alle?

Der Kanzler lächelte. "Nun, das Regieren müsst Ihr schon mir überlassen, verehrte Senatorin. Ich denke, ich habe meine Gründe dargelegt und wie Ihr seht hat sonst niemand Einwände."

"Nur weil sie sich nicht trauen, dass Wort gegen Euch zu erheben!" Padmé sah sich um. "Ich ertrage das nicht länger, entschuldigt mich..." aufgebracht verließ sie die Sitzung.

Der Kanzler schaute auf die Tür, durch die sie eben verschwunden war. "Nun, nicht mehr lange und sie wird ihre Rolle akzeptieren," sagte er zu den anderen Anwesenden.

Kommentare und Kritik sind willkommen .


End file.
